Harry Potter en de Methoden van de Rationaliteit
by thijsel
Summary: Een Nederlandse fanvertaling van Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality van Less Wrong. Petunia is getrouwd met een biochemist, en Harry is opgegroeid met wetenschap. Toen kwam de Zweinsten-brief, en een hele nieuwe wereld die niks weet van wetenschap. En nieuwe vrienden, zoals Hermelien, Professor Anderling, en Professor Krinkel.
1. Een Uiterst Onwaarschijnlijke Dag

Disclaimer: HPMoR is eigendom van Less Wrong, Harry Potter is eigendom van J.K. Rowling.

Elke millimeter van de muur is bedekt met boekenkasten. Elke boekenkast heeft zes planken, en gaan bijna tot aan het plafond. Sommige boekenplanken zijn tot aan de bovenkant volgestapeld met hardback-boeken: wetenschap, wiskunde, geschiedenis, en al het andere. Andere planken hebben twee lagen van paperback science fiction, de achterste laag boeken op oude dozen doeken en stukken hout, zodat je de achterste laag boven de voorste boeken kan zien. En het is nog steeds niet genoeg. Boeken zijn overal op de tafels en de sofa's en maken kleine hopen onder de ramen.

Dit is de woonkamer van het huis van Professor Michael Verres-Evans, Mrs. Petunia Evans-Verres en hun geadopteerde zoon Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Er ligt een brief op de tafel in de woonkamer, en een gele perkamentachtige envelop zonder postzegel, met de naam _Meneer H. Potter_ in felgroene inkt.

De professor en zijn vrouw praten fel tegen elkaar, maar schreeuwen niet. De professor vindt schreeuwen onbeschoft.

"Je maakt een grapje," zei Michael tegen Petunia. Aan zijn stem te horen was hij bang dat ze serieus was.

"Mijn zus was een heks," herhaalde Petunia. Ze keek bang, maar toch stond ze haar mannetje. "Haar man was een tovenaar."

"Dit is absurd!" zei Michael fel. "Ze waren bij onze bruiloft - ze kwamen langs tijdens kerst -"

"Ik vertelde ze dat jij het niet mocht weten," fluisterde Petunia. "Maar het is waar. Ik heb dingen gezien -"

De professor rolde met zijn ogen. "Schat, ik begrijp dat je niet bekend staat met de sceptische literatuur. Je zou je niet kunnen indenken hoe makkelijk het is voor een getrainde goochelaar om het blijkbaar onmogelijke te faken. Herinner je je nog dat ik Harry leerde om lepels te buigen? Als het leek dat ze altijd konden raden wat je dacht, dat heet 'cold reading' -"

"Het was niet als lepels buigen -"

"Wat was het dan?"

Petunia beet op haar lip. "Ik kan het je niet vertellen. Je zou denken dat ik -" ze slikte. "Luister, Michael. Ik was niet - altijd zo -" Ze maakte een gebaar naar haarzelf. "Lily deed dit. Omdat ik - omdat ik haar _smeekte_. Jarenlang heb ik haar gesmeekt. Lily was _altijd_ mooier dan ik, en ik... Ben daarom gemeen tegen haar geweest, en toen kreeg ze _magie_, kan je je voorstellen hoe ik me voelde? En ik _smeekte_ haar om wat van die magie op mij te gebruiken zodat ik ook mooi zou zijn, zelfs als ik niet haar magie kon hebben, kon ik op zijn minst mooi zijn."

Tranen glinsterden in Petunia's ogen.

"en Lily zei nee, en ze bedacht de meest belachelijke smoesjes, zoals dat de wereld zou vergaan als ze aardig was tegen haar zus, of dat een centaur haar heeft gezegd dat niet te doen - de meest belachelijke dingen, en ik haatte haar daarvoor. En toen ik net had afgestudeerd ging ik uit met ene Herman Duffeling, hij was dik en hij was de enige jongen die tegen me wilde praten. En hij zei dat hij kinderen wilde, en dat zijn eerste zoon Dirk zou heten. En ik dacht, _wat voor ouder noemt zijn kind Dirk Duffeling? _Het was net alsof ik mijn hele toekomstige leven voor me uit zag gaan, en ik kon er niet tegen. En ik schreef mijn zus en zei dat als ze me niet zou helpen, dat ik dan liever gewoon -"

Petunia stopte.

"In elk geval," zei Petunia met een kleine stem, "gaf ze toe. Ze zei dat het gevaarlijk was, en ik zei dat het me niks meer uitmaakte, en ik dronk een toverdrank en ik was wekenlang ziek, maar toen ik mijn huid schoonmaakte en zo... Was ik mooi, mensen waren _aardig_ tegen me," haar stem hakkelde, "en daarna kon ik mijn zus niet meer haten -"

"Schat," zei Michael, "je werd ziek en je kwam wat aan. Of je veranderde je dieet omdat je ziek was -"

"Ze was een heks," herhaalde Petunia. "Ik heb het gezien."

"Petunia," zei Michael een beetje geprikkeld. "je weet _zelf _dat dat onmogelijk is. Moet ik echt uitleggen waarom?"

Petunia zag eruit alsof ze op het punt stond om in huilen uit te barsten. "Schat, ik weet dat ik geen discussies van je kan winnen, maar alsjeblieft, je moet me vertrouwen -"

"_Pap! Mam!_"

De twee stopten en keken naar Harry alsof ze vergeten waren dat hij er ook was.

Harry ademde diep in. "Mam, _jouw_ ouders hadden geen magie, of wel?"

"Nee," zei Petunia.

"Dan wist niemand in je gezin van magie af tot Lily haar brief kreeg. Hoe werden _zij_ ervan overtuigd?"

"ah..." zei Petunia. "Ze stuurde geen brief. Ze stuurden een professor van Zweinstein. Hij -" haar ogen schoten even naar Michael. "Hij liet ons wat magie zien."

"Dan hoeven jullie hier niet over te ruziën," zei Harry, hopend dat ze deze keer naar hem zouden luisteren. "Als het waar is, kunnen we gewoon een Zweinstein-professor laten komen en de magie zelf zien, en pap zal toegeven dat het waar is. Als niet, dan zal mam toegeven dat het dat niet is. Dat is waar de experimentele methode voor is, zodat we nergens over hoeven te ruziën."

De professor draaide zich om en keek naar Harry. "O, serieus Harry, _magie?_ Ik dacht dat _jij_ wel beter zou weten dan dit serieus te nemen, zoon, zelfs als je maar tien bent. Magie is zo'n beetje het meest onwetenschappelijke ding dat er is!"

Harry bewoog bitter zijn mond. Hij werd goed behandeld, waarschijnlijk beter dan de meeste kinderen. Harry is naar de beste basisscholen geweest - en toen dat niet werkte kreeg hij de beste tutoren. Harry werd altijd aangemoedigd om wat hij wou te bestuderen, alle boeken te kopen die hij wilde, gesponsord in elke wetenschaps- of wiskundewedstrijd waaraan hij meedeed. Hij kreeg al het redelijke wat hij wou, behalve, misschien, het kleinste beetje respect. Een dokter die bioscheikunde gaf bij Oxford kon moeilijk verwacht worden te luisteren naar het advies van een kleine jongen. Je zou luisteren naar 'laat zien dat je geïnteresseerd bent', natuurlijk; dat is wat een goude ouder zou doen. Maar een tien jaar oude jongen _serieus te nemen?_ Amper.

Soms wilde Harry schreeuwen tegen zijn vader.

"Mam," zei Harry. "Als je deze discussie wilt winnen met pap, kijk dat in hoofdstuk twee van het eerste boek van de _Feynman Lectures on Physics_. Daar is een stukje over dat filosofen veel zeggen over wat wetenschap absoluut benodigt, maar dat het allemaal fout is, omdat de enige regel in wetenschap is dat waarneming het belangrijkst is. Umm... Ik kan nu niet bedenken waar je iets kan vinden over dat het ideaal van de wetenschap is om dingen met een experiment op te lossen in plaats van met een ruzie -"

Zijn moeder keek naar hem en glimlachte. "Bedankt, Harry, maar -" ze keek naar Michael. "Ik wil deze discussie niet winnen. Ik wil gewoon dat mijn man eens luistert naar me, en me voor deze ene keer vertrouwt -"

Harry deed heel even zijn ogen dicht. _Hopeloos_. Allebei zijn ouders waren hopeloos.

Nu was het weer een van _die_ ruzies, een waarin zijn moeder zijn vader zich schuldig probeerde te laten voelen, en waarin zijn vader probeerde zijn moeder zich dom te laten voelen.

"Ik ga naar mijn kamer," zei Harry met een beetje trillende stem. "Probeer hier niet te veel over te ruziën, mam, pap, we zullen het snel genoeg weten, toch?"

"Natuurlijk, Harry," zei zijn vader, en toen gingen ze door met ruziën terwijl Harry naar boven ging.

Hij deed de deur achter hem dicht en probeerde te denken.

Het grappige was dat hij het met zijn vader eens zou moeten zijn. Niemand heeft ooit bewijs gezien van magie, en volgens mam was er een hele magische wereld. Hoe kon iemand dat ooit geheim houden? Door magie? Dat klonk als een verdacht excuus.

Het zou vast moeten staan dat mam aan het grappen of liegen was, of gek aan het zijn. Als mam de brief zelf had gestuurd, zou dat verklaren hoe het zonder postzegel aan was gekomen. Een beetje gekheid was veel, veel waarschijnlijker dan dat het universum écht zo werkte.

Als het niet zo was dat een deel van Harry gelijk overtuigd was dat magie bestond, meteen toen hij de kaart zag van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus.

Harry grimasde en wreef op zijn voorhoofd. _Geloof niet alles wat je denkt_, zeiden zijn boeken.

Maar die bizarre zekerheid... Harry _verwachtte_ dat er een Zweinstein-professor langs zoe komen en met een toverstok zou zwaaien en dat er magie uit zou komen. Die rare zekerheid maakte geen poging om zich te verzetten tegen falsificatie - maakte niet vast excuses voor waarom er geen professor zou komen, of waarom de professor alleen maar een lepel zou kunnen buigen.

_Waar kom je vandaan, rare predictie?_ Zei Harry tegen de gedachte in zijn brein. _Waarom geloof ik wat ik geloof?_

Gewoonlijk was Harry best goed in het beantwoorden van die vraag, maar in dit geval had hij geen _idee_ wat zijn hersens dachten.

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. Tijd om die hypothese te gaan testen.

Hij pakte wat lijntjespapier en begon te schrijven.

_Beste plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd_

Harry pauzeerde; toen pakte hij een ander papier en klikte met zijn vulpotlood voor nog een millimeter grafiet.

_Beste Minerva Anderling, plaatsvervangend schoolhoofd,_

_Of wie dit dan ook aangaat:_

_Ik heb recentelijk uw brief gekregen over acceptatie in Zweinstein, geadresseerd aan Meneer H. Potter. U bent wellicht niet op de hoogte dat mijn genetische ouders, James en Lily Potter dood zijn. Ik ben geadopteerd door Lily's zus, Petunia Evans-Verres, en haar man Michael Verres-Evans._

_Ik been heel geïnteresseerd in Zweinstein, maar alleen als het echt bestaat. Alleen mijn moeder Petunia zegt dat ze weet over magie, en ze kan het niet zelf gebruiken. Mijn vader is heel sceptisch. Ik weet het niet zeker. Ik weet ook niet waar ik de boeken in uw brief kan krijgen._

_Mijn moeder zei dat u een Zweinstein professor naar Lily Potter heeft gestuurd om te demonstreren dat magie echt was, en, veronderstel ik, om te helpen met de schoolmaterialen. Als u dat ook zou kunnen doen voor mijn eigen familie zou het heel behulpzaam zijn._

_Groeten,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry voegde hun adres toe, en toen vouwde hij de brief op en stopte het in een envelop, die hij adresseerde aan Zweinstein. Verdere consideratie leidde ertoe dat hij met een kaars kaarsvet op de flap ven de envelop liet vallen, waarin hij met een mes de initialen H.J.P.E.V. Indrukte. Als hij zich in deze gekheid ging mengen, dan maar met stijl.

Toen opende hij zijn deur en ging hij terug naar beneden. Zijn vader zat in de woonkamer een boek over hogere wiskunde te lezen om te laten zien hoe slim hij was en zijn moeder was in de keuken een van zijn vaders favoriete gerechten te bereiden om te laten zien hoe veel ze van hem hield. Het zag er niet uit alsof ze tegen elkaar praatten. Hoe eng die ruzies ook zijn, _niet ruziën_ was op een of andere manier veel erger.

"Mam," zei Harry in de stilte, "Ik ga de hypothese testen. Hoe stuur je volgens jouw theorie een uil naar Zweinstein?"

Zijn moeder draaide zich om naar Harry om naar hem te staren, geschokt kijkend. "Ik - Ik weet het niet, ik denk dat je gewoon een magische uil moet hebben."

Dat had heel verdacht moeten klinken, _o, er is dan geen manier om je theorie te testen,_ maar die rare zekerheid in Harry wilde zijn neus er nog verder in steken.

"Nou, de brief kwam wel hier," zei Harry, "Dus ik zal het gewoon maar buiten rondzwaaien en roepen 'brief voor Zweinstein!' en kijken of een uil het mee komt nemen. Pap, wil je komen kijken?"

Zijn vader schudde zijn hoofd kort en ging verder met lezen. _Natuurlijk,_ dacht Harry in zichzelf. Magie was een schandelijk iets waar alleen domme mensen in geloofden. Als zijn vader zo ver ging dat hij de hypothese zou _testen_, of zelfs _toekijken terwijl het getest werd_, zou het voelen alsof hij zichzelf daarmee _associeerde._..

Toen Harry de achterdeur uitstompte naar de tuin realiseerde hij zich dat als een uil de brief zou komen ophalen, hij moeite zou hebben het tegen zijn vader te zeggen.

_Maar dat kan niet _echt_ gebeuren, toch? Het maakt niet uit wat mijn hersenen geloven. Als een uil echt die envelop uit mijn hand zal grissen, zal ik wel belangrijkere bezorgdheden hebben dan wat pap zegt._

Harry ademde diep in en tilde de envelop hoog in de lucht.

Hij slikte.

_Brief voor Zweinstein!_ Roepen terwijl je een envelop hoog in de lucht vasthoudt in je eigen achtertuin was... eigenlijk best wel beschamend, nu hij er over nadacht.

_Nee. Ik ben beter dan pap. Ik zal de wetenschappelijke methode gebruiken, zelfs als ik me er stom door voel._

"Brief -" zei Harry, maar het kwam eruit als een gefluisterd gekwaak.

Harry verzamelde zijn moed en schreeuwde in de lucht, "_Brief voor Zweinstein! Kan ik een uil krijgen?_"

"Harry?" vroeg een geamuseerde vrouwenstem, een van de buren.

Harry trok zijn hand terug alsof hij in de fik stond en verstopte de envelop achter zijn rug alsof het drugsgeld was. Zijn hele gezicht was rood van schaamte.

Het gezicht van een oude vrouw stak boven de schutting uit. Mevrouw Vaals, zijn occasionele babysitter. "Wat doe je, Harry?"

"Niks," zei Harry. "gewoon - een heel rare theorie testen"

"heb je je acceptatiebrief gekregen van Zweinstein?"

Harry bevroor.

"ja," zei Harry een beetje later. "ik kreeg een brief van Zweinstein. Ze zeiden dat ze een uil wilden voor 31 juli, maar -"

"Maar je _hebt_ geen uil. Arme schat! Ik snap niet wat ze dachten, je gewoon de standaard brief geven."

Haar arm kwam geopend over de schutting en Harry gaf haar de envelop, niet nadenkend.

"Laat het maar aan mij over," zei mevrouw Vaals, "en ik zal wel wat regelen."

En ze verdween van achter de schutting.

Er was een lange stilte in de tuin.

En toen zei een jongensstem, kalm en rustig, "Wat."

_A/N: dit is mijn eerste Nederlandse fanfic, en ook mijn eerste vertaling. En ja, het is een raar einde van het hoofdstuk, vind ik ook, maar *haalt zijn schouders op* ach, het is een vertaling. (wow, dat is veel moeilijker te typen dan *shrugs*)_


	2. Alles wat ik geloof is fout

#voeg in "stddisclaimer.h"

"_Natuurlijk was het mijn fout. Er is niemand anders hier die verantwoordelijk kan zijn voor wat dan ook"_

"Ok, voor de duidelijkheid," zei Harry, "Als de professor je laat vliegen, pap, als je weet dat je niet aan draadjes zit, zal dat genoeg bewijs zijn. Je gaat niet zeggen dat het een goocheltruc is. Dat zou niet eerlijk zijn. Als je dat vindt, zou je dat _nu_ moeten zeggen, en dan kunnen we een nieuw experiment bedenken."

Harry's vader, professor Michael Verres-Evans, rolde met zijn ogen. "Ja, Harry."

"En jij, mam, jouw theorie zegt dat de professor dat kan doen, en als het niet gebeurt, geef je toe dat je je vergiste. Niks over dat magie niet werkt als mensen er sceptisch over zijn of iets dergelijks."

Plaatsvervangend Schoolhoofd Minerva Anderling keek geamuseerd toe. Ze zag er erg hekserig uit in haar zwarte gewaad en punthoed, maar toen ze praatte klonk ze formeel en Schots, wat niet samenging met hoe ze er uitzag. Op het eerste gezicht zag ze eruit als iemand die gemeen zou lachen en baby's in ketels zou stoppen, maar dat hele effect was weg zodra ze haar mond open deed. "is dat genoeg, Meneer Potter?" zei ze. "Zal ik gaan demonstreren?"

"_Genoeg?_ Waarschijnlijk niet," zei Harry. "Maar het zal op zijn minst _helpen_. Demonstreer maar, Plaatsvervangend Schoolhoofd."

"Zeg maar gewoon Professor," zei ze, en toen, "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

Harry keek naar zijn vader.

"Huh," zei Harry.

Zijn vader keek naar Harry. "Huh," echode zijn vader.

Toen keek professor Verres-Evans naar Professor Anderling. "OK, je kan me wel weer neerzetten."

Zijn vader ging langzaam weer terug naar de grond.

Harry ging met zijn hand door zijn haar. Misschien was het gewoon het stukje van hem dat al overtuigd was, maar... "Dat is een anticlimax," zei Harry. "Je zou denken dat er een soort van dramatischer mentaal evenement zou zijn met het updaten aan een observatie van infinitestimale waarschijnlijkheid -" Harry stopte zichzelf. Mam, de heks, en zelfs pap gaven hem weer _die blik._ "Ik bedoel, met het ontdekken dat alles wat ik weet fout is."

Serieus, het zou dramatischer moeten zijn geweest. Zijn brein had al zijn hypotheses over het hele universum moeten verwerpen. Maar in plaats daarvan zei zijn brein, _Ok, ik zag een Professor van Zweinstein met haar toverstok zwaaien en je vader in de lucht laten zweven, wat nu?_

De heks glimlachte geamuseerd naar ze. "Wilt u nog een demonstratie, Meneer Potter?"

"Dat hoeft niet," zei Harry. "We hebben een definitief experiment gedaan. Maar..." Harry twijfelde. Hij kon het niet helpen. Eigenlijk, gezien de omstandigheden, zou hij zichzelf niet horen te kunnen helpen. Het was goed om nieuwsgierig te zijn. "Wat kunt u nog meer?"

Professor Anderling veranderde in een kat.

Harry deinsde achteruit, zo snel dat hij over een paar boeken struikelde en met een _twak_ op zijn kont terecht kwam. Zijn handen hielden zijn val tegen.

De kat veranderde weer in de vrouw met het gewaad. "Sorry, Meneer Potter," zei de heks, oprecht klinkend, ook al gingen haar mondhoeken wat omhoog. "Ik had je moeten waarschuwen."

Harry ademde in korte hijgen. Zijn stem kwam er raar uit. "_Dat kan u niet DOEN!"_

"Het is maar een Transfiguratie," zei Professor Anderling. "Een Faunaat-transformatie, om precies te zijn.

"U veranderde in een kat! Een _KLEINE_ kat! U negeerde de wet van het behoud van energie! Dat is niet alleen een arbitraire regel, het is geïmpliceerd door de vorm van de kwantum-Hamiltoniaan! Het negeren daarvan vernietigt unitariteit en dan krijg je FTL signalering! En katten zijn _INGEWIKKELD!_ Een menselijke geest kan niet gewoon een hele kat zijn anatomie en alle katten-biochemie visualiseren, en wat dacht u van de _neurologie?_ Hoe kunt u nog _denken_ met een kattenbrein?"

"Magie."

"Magie _is niet genoeg_ om dat te doen! Je zou een god moeten zijn!"

Professor Anderling knipperde. "Dat is de eerste keer dat ik _zo_ genoemd word."

Harry's gezichtsveld begon wazig te worden terwijl zijn hersenen begonnen te begrijpen wat er verloren was. Het hele idee van een geünificeerd universum met wetenschappelijk regelmatige wetten, dat was vernietigd; de hele _natuurkunde_. Drieduizend jaar van grote ingewikkelde dingen opbreken in kleine stukjes, ontdekken dat de muziek van de planeten dezelfde toon was als een vallende appel, ontdekken dat de echte wetten perfect universeel waren en geen uitzonderingen hadden en de vorm had van simpele wiskunde die de kleine delen beheerden, _niks gezegd_ over dat de geest het brein is en dat het brein gemaakt was van neuronen, een brein was wat een persoon_ was_ -

En toen veranderde een vrouw in een kat, wat dat alles falsifieert.

Honderden vragen vochten voor de prioriteit over Harry's lippen en de winnaar kwam eruit: "En wat voor incantatie is _Wingardium Leviosa?_ Wie bedenkt de woorden voor die spreuken, kleuters?"

"Dat is genoeg, meneer Potter," zei Professor Anderling streng, maar haar ogen blonken met geamuseerdheid. "Als u meer over magie wilt leren, stel ik voor dat we het papierwerk afmaken zodat u naar Zweinstein kan gaan."

"ok," zei Harry, een beetje duidelijk. Hij raapte zijn gedachten bij elkaar. De 'March of Reason' zal overnieuw moeten gaan, dat is alles; ze hadden nog steeds de experimentele methode en dat was het belangrijkste. "Hoe kom ik dan naar Zweinstein?"

Een hoestende lach kwam van Professor Anderling.

"Wacht even, Harry," zei zijn vader. "Herinner je je waarom je niet naar school bent gegaan tot nu? Je speciale geval?"

Professor Anderling keek naar Michael. "zijn 'geval'? Wat is dat dan?"

"Ik slaap niet goed," zei Harry. Hij zwaaide hopeloos met zijn armen. "mijn slaapcyclus is zesentwintig uur lang. Ik slaap elke dag twee uur later. Daarvoor kan ik niet slapen, en de volgende dag slaap ik twee uur later dan _dat_. 22:00, 00:00, 02:00, 04:00, tot het de klok rond is gegaan. Zelfs als ik eerder probeer wakker te worden maakt het geen verschil en ben ik die dag heel moe. Daarom ben ik niet naar een normale school gegaan tot nu."

"Een van de redenen," zei zijn moeder. Harry keek boos naar haar.

Anderling gaf een lange _hmmmmm._ "ik heb nog nooit van zo'n geval gehoord..." zei ze langzaam. "Ik zal met Madame Plijster kijken of zij een remedie kent." toen lichtte haar gezicht weer op. "Nee, ik weet zeker dat dit geen probleem zal zijn - ik zal snel een oplossing vinden. Ok, wat zijn die _andere_ redenen?"

Harry keek boos naar zijn ouders. "ik ben een gewetensbezwaarde op kinderleerplicht, omdat ik niet zou moeten lijden over een fout in het schoolsysteem waardoor leraren niet genoeg weten over hun eigen vak."

Zijn ouders rolden figuurlijk over de grond van het lachen. "O," zei Harry's vader, "is _dat_ waarom je in groep drie een wiskundelerares beet?"

"_Ze wist niet wat een logaritme was!"_

"Natuurlijk," zei zijn moeder. "was haar bijten een heel volwassen respons."

Zijn vader knikte. "een goed antwoord op het probleem van leraren die geen logaritmes begrijpen."

"Ik was _zeven!_ Hoe lang gaan jullie die oude koe nog uit de sloot vissen?"

"Ik weet het," zei zijn moeder sympathiek, "je bijt _een_ wiskundelerares en ze laten je het nooit vergeten, hé?"

Harry draaide zich om naar Professor Anderling. "Daar! Zie je waar ik elke dag mee moet leven?"

"Pardon," zei Petunia, en ze vluchtte de achtertuin in, waar haar luid gelach duidelijk te horen was.

"ah," Professor Anderling had om de een of andere reden moeite met praten, "er is geen sprake van leraren bijten op Zweinstein, is dat duidelijk, meneer Potter?"

Harry fronste naar haar. "Ok dan, ik zal niemand bijten, die mij niet eerst bijt."

Professor Michael Verres-Evans moest toen ook even de kamer uit.

"wel," zuchtte Professor Anderling, toen Harry's ouders weer terug waren. "Wel. Ik denk dat ik gezien de omstandigheden beter kan wachten met uw materialen kopen tot een dag of twee voordat het schooljaar begint."

"Wat? Waarom? De andere kinderen kennen al magie, toch? Ik moet gelijk beginnen in te halen!"

"meneer Potter," antwoordde Professor Anderling, "Zweinstein kan u de basis leren. En ik verdenk, meneer Potter, dat als ik u twee maanden alleen laat met uw schoolboeken, zelfs zonder toverstok, dat ik terug zal gaan naar dit huis en alleen een krater met paarse rook zou vinden, een gedepopuleerde stad eromheen en een plaag vlammende zebra's die wat er nog over is van Engeland terroriseert."

Harry's vader en moeder knikten in perfecte harmonie.

"_Mam! Pap!_"


End file.
